A night out to forget your problems A SheamusKaitlyn Fic
by Sarli Vel Aath
Summary: After Kaitlyn's run in with the Bella's and Rhodes Scholars she was ready to call it a night. Sheamus talks her into a few drinks to forget her troubles. SheamusxKaitlyn


_I do not own any characters. If you have any suggestions for another couple you would like me to write about don't be shy let me know :)_  
_Please ignore any spelling mistakes I've missed._  
_I hope you enjoy!_

This night seemed like it was going to go on forever. After her run in with Team Rhode Scholars and the Bella's, Kaitlyn's mood was going down the drain. She made it half way to the exit when she heard her named called out. She turned her head to see Sheamus sitting on a rolling case.  
"Oh hey." She greeted him with a smile as she walked back over.  
"Ey girly How you doin?" He stood up  
"Eh it's been a crappy night to say the lest..."She said adjusting the bag on her shoulder looking away to the ground.  
"Ah, i can understand that. It's been that kind of night for myself also. That damn Sheild beat me up pretty bad but the biggest bruise i got is on my ego." He let out a chuckle and grinned at her  
"Seems we have that in common then." She said looking up at him.  
" Well you know the best cure for bruised egos? A pint at the bar!" He said extending his arms. "So what do ya say, it's on me." He offered with a smirk  
"I dunno, i just kind of want to head back to the hotel room and end this day." She sighed slumping her shoulders.  
He placed his hand on her shoulder "Common Kaitlyn it will be fun, just one night leave our troubles at the door."

She was searching through her head for an excuse as she looked to the side to see Cody coming around the corner.  
The moustached superstar looked over and made brief eye contact before his best friend and the twins came walking up behind him. Bri wrapped his arms around Cody's forearm and dragged him forward after the other two out of sight.  
Kaitlyn let out a sight as she ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. "Fine, why not." She answered dropping her arm to her side.  
"Great!" He chuckled and removing his hand from her shoulder and presented his arm. She smiled at his gesture and placed her hands around his bicep.

Arriving at an Indianapolis bar called 'The Pub' Sheamus held the door opened for her and lead her to the bar.  
After a few orders of beer, a good amount of chit-chat and laughs Kaitlyn's head was becoming light and the night was coming to an end. With an early start for tomorrow it was time for them both to head back to their hotel.

Exiting the cab Kaitlyn's knees became weak as her head spun a bit. As they walked past the front desk Kaitlyn misplaced her step tripping over her own foot. She Fell to the right but before she got to far Sheamus grabbed her by the arm bringing her back to a solid stance.  
"Whow there missy!" He chuckled  
"I guess i might have had a bit too much." She Said smiling up at him.  
He patted her on the head as they continued to the elevator. As they stood there looking into the reflection on the inside of the elevator doors there was a moment of awkward silence.  
"So um...I saw what happened with you and Cody. Are you okay?" Sheamus asked not braking his stare into the reflection.  
She looked over at him surprised by his question. He didn't bring anything like this up all night so why now?  
She cleared her throat "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I didn't mean to offend Kaitlyn..I just don't like to see you hurt." He confessed as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.  
"Forget I said anything, no reason to mess up a good night." He quickly said with a smile walking off down the hall. "Common I'll walk you to your door, don't need you falling all over the hall." He teased.  
She looked at him puzzled before continuing after him.  
They reached Room 104B quickly. As she rummaged threw her purse to find her room key Sheamus leaned against the wall waiting for her.  
"About before, why are you so concerned about my well-being when it comes to him?"She looked up at Sheamus still feeling threw her purse.  
He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked to the floor. "Well it's like i said..I don't like seeing you hurt. You're one of the good ones and in my opinion you deserve way better."  
She looked down pulling the key from her purse and felt her face get a bit red. She has never heard these kinds of things let alone from Sheamus.  
"Well who did you have in mind?" She bravely asked putting the key in the slot and cracking open the door.  
He looked over at her shocked by her question.  
"Ya know, ignore me I'm just a bit to drunk i good night" She said trying to laugh it off.  
Before she could close the door behind her Sheamus grabbed the door forcing it opened. Before she could question him he grabbed her by the face and kissed her deeply. He forced her back kicking the door behind him closed. She placed her hands on his forearms closing her eyes. Her face felt so small in his palms and his lips ravishing hers felt warm and strong. He pulled back a bit looking down into her eyes.  
"Kaitlyn I.." Before Sheamus could finish Kaitlyn grabbed him by the chin standing on her toes forcing her lips against his once more. He wrapped his hands around her waist picking her up in his arms. He carried her back throwing her on to the bed. The street lights peering through the window blinds braking through the darkness as he climbed on top of her kissing her face and neck. Her huffs and gasps where more intoxicating to him then the beer.  
He ran his hands down her arms and then up her sides pushing up her top exposing her skin. He kissed at her stomach and up to her chest. For a moment before he got to her bra he looked up at her looking for any resistance.  
She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up then pushing him to the side laying him down next to her. She rolled over on top of him straddling him before leaning down kissing soft lips. He ran his hands up her back pressing her body against him kissing her fiercely. He unhooked her bra and ripped it and her top over her head. He sat up kissing and softly biting at her collar-bone and chest before cupping her left breast and massaging it as he looked her in the eye listening to every moan and soft noise she made. He began to lick and tease her nipple sending her head back as she bit her lip. Kaitlyn looked down at him pulling at his shirt soon pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room.  
As they grinned and kissed Kaitlyn felt her head going blank as she pulled at his belt. He flipped her over once more laying her on the bed. He undid her pants and slowly pulled them off and leaving them on the floor. He kissed her belly and nibbled playfully before getting below her belly button. He caressed her thighs and he keeled on the floor pulling her to the edge. He spread her legs wide making her reveal herself to him before kissing her pelvis and then kissing her pussy lips. He began to lick suck and nibble like a starving lust filled animal making her back arch and her moans escape. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt her thighs twitch from pleasure. She panted and groaned as he began to softly rub her before penetrating her with his pointer and middle finger. She let out a squeal and wrapped her legs around his head. The pleasure was getting over whelming as her eyes rolled.  
"I-I'm coming" She gasped as her body twitched. He then stopped and looked up at her with a smirk. He crawled slowly on top of her pulling off his pants.  
Without hesitation he placed the head of his dick against her and slid it in. SHe moaned as her body tensed up. She wrapped her legs around his waist running her hands up his face and into his hair pulling him closer to her as his hips smashed against her. His huffs and groans made her bite her bottom lip as she grinned herself against him. He pulled up with both hands on ether side of her gripping the sheets. He looked down at her as he kept rhythm watching the pleasure he was inflicting on her. he turned her head and cover her eyes with her arm embarrassed of him seeing her this way. He grabbed her arm and ripped it away leaning down kissing her cheek and nibbling her ear as he continued to penetrate. The then sat up pulling out of her.  
She looked up at him with a bit of a pout that he couldn't help smile at. Kaitlyn sat up and met his lips once more before he pushed her back grabbing her by the hips and forcing her to turn around. on her hands and knees anticipating his thick cock sliding back into her. He leaned over her kissing in between her shoulder blades and down her spine. She shivered feeling his facial hair and lips tickle down her back. He sat up rubbing the head of his dick against her then slid it back in. This position made it feel even bigger then before as it hit the deepest part of her. She let out a cry of love as he rammed it in and out. Her hips bobbed back against it as her pussy clenched around it. The feeling was incredible and Sheamus was loosing his mind. He reached forward and wrapped his hand in her hair pulling her head back. He clawed into her ass as he quickened his pace. She was having trouble keeping up and her thighs where shaking intensely. He pulled his hand back off her butt then slapped it back against it. The slap echoed through the room with her yelp. Kaitlyn let out groan as she thrashed her hips back against his dick. He stopped for a moment to appreciate his work and continued to thrust deep into her. He pulled at her hair taking her off her hands so her back was against his chest.  
"I-I can't hold back any longer, I'm going to cum!" She moaned out.  
"Don't hold back on my account darlin." He whispered close to her ear.  
Another shiver shot down her spine as his large hand held her by the side of the face making sure she couldn't fall down and muffle her noises. He could feel her clench fiercely around his penis as her warm liquid covered his pelvis. Her screams of pleasure was too much for him. Sheamus pushed her forward back onto her hands as he pulled out cumming on her back. He huffed trying to catch his breath as the last drop fell. Kaitlyn 's arms and legs gave out making her lay flat on her stomach.

After cleaning up the clock read 2:00AM. She put on a robe and walked him to the door. She leaned against the frame of the door as they both laughed at their little situation.  
"Well if i was upset i can't recall why." Kaitlyn commented.  
"Glad i could be of service to ya." Sheamus smirked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well see you tomorrow then." She said pulling the door.  
"Ay, um.. Do you think we could get some dinner tomorrow night after the show?" He asked quickly.  
"Sure, that sounds great." She smiled at him  
"Great!" he said leaning down kissing her once more. She lifted her hand to his cheek holding the kiss for an extra few moments. As they slowly broke away and traded smiles he made his way down the hall to the elevator as she closed the door.  
-End-


End file.
